I'll be yours
by lulu75
Summary: One shot poétique sur un texte d'un de mes groupes préférés, Placebo. HD


NdA :

Ce petit texte sans prétention est base sur une chanson de l'un de mes groupes preferés.

Il s'agit de « I'll be yours » de PLACEBO, tiré de leur dernier album, _sleeping with ghosts _(l'un des meilleurs albums de ce siècle, si vous voulez mon avis)

Je l'ai écrit en très peu de temps, en une fois. Peut être une inspiration de Trelawney !

Enfin, je pense en faire d'autres ensuite qui mettront en scène différents personnages de HP. Pour celui-ci, il s'agit d'un Drago/Harry.

Il n'ya aura pas encore de sexe sulfureux (décidément, j'y arrive pas) mais bon, j'espère que ça plaira à certains d'entre vous.

Je serai à toi (I'll be yours )

I'll be your water

Bathing you clean

Your liquid peace

I'll be your ether

You'll breathe me in

I won't release

(Je serai l'eau

Qui, dans la paix liquide, te lavera

Je serai ton ether

Tu m'aspireras

Je n'abandonnerai pas)

Reste auprès de moi. Je saurai t'épauler, je saurai te consoler. Avec des mots maladroits, des mots que je n'ai pas l'habitude de prononcer, des mots que je n'ai même jamais prononcé. Laisse moi te protéger, enrouler mes bras autours de ton corps et te donner toute la force qu'il me reste afin que tu survives, que tu me survives. Je ne suis qu'un corps vide sans ta présence. Aspire tout ce qu'il y a en moi et rends le plus pur.

Ne me repousse pas, je t'en supplie, ne me repousse plus. Laisse mon amour soigner tes blessures et te rendre la vie qui s'échappe peu à peu de toi.

Ne me repousse pas ! Toute ma vie j'ai cru te détester et tu vois, il n'en est rien.

Well I've you suffer

I've seen you cry

A whole life through

I'll be your water

Bathing you clean

Your liquid blue

(Je t'ai vu souffrir

Je t'ai vu pleurer tout au long de la nuit

Alors je serai l'eau

Qui te lavera dans un liquide bleu.)

Tu as tant souffert ! Toute ta vie tu as lutté contre le Mal ! Une lutte sans merci, acharnée qui t'a rongé peu à peu. Quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même, un fantôme parmi les hommes, une ombre presque effacée que je veux redessiner à présent.

Ne repousse pas mes mains, ne repousse pas mes lèvres. Laisse toi noyer dans le bleu de mes yeux et laisse moi atteindre ma rédemption dans tes yeux verts.

Arrête de pleurer.. Tu n'y es pour rien. Comme disent les autres, c'est le destin.

Ou alors pleure, si c'est la seule solution, mais pleure sur mon épaule, étouffe mon cœur de tes larmes puis ressors en plus fort, plus vivant que jamais.

I'll be your father

I'll be your mother

I'll be your lover

I'll be yours

(je serai ton père

Je serai ta mère

Je serai ton amant

Je serai à toi.)

Laisse moi tout devenir, l'air que tu respires, l'eau que tu bois, les rêves qui hantent tes nuits. Tout. Et je deviendrai tout ce que tu veux.

Je serai à toi.

A jamais.

Je saurai me montrer tendre, mes bras se feront maternels, mes baisers rassurants, mes paroles apaisantes. Je saurai trouver les mots. Je saurai te les dire. Tu sauras les entendre.

Je saurai me montrer passionné, mes mains ne seront que caresses, mes baisers passionnés, mes paroles amoureuses. Je te ferai tout oublier, je serai ton opium, ton ivresse, tout ce que tu voudras.

Je serai à toi.

I'll be your liquior

Bathing your soul

Juice that's pure

I'll be your anchor

You'll never leave

These shores that cure

Well I've seen you suffer

I've seen you cry

For days and days

So I'll be your liquior

Demons will drown

And float away

(Je serai la liqueur

Qui lavera ton âme

Du liquide le plus pur

Je serai ton ancre

Tu ne quitteras jamais

Ces rives qui guérissent

Je t'ai vu souffrir

Je t'ai vu pleurer

Des jours et des jours

Alors je serai ta liqueur

Les démons s'y noieront

Et dériveront au loin.)

Dors maintenant ! Que tes grands yeux se ferment et que la dernière image que tu voies avant de t'assoupir soit mon visage. Que ta dernière sensation soit le plaisir de mon corps sur le tien. Que la dernière odeur que tu perçoives soit celle de ma peau contre la tienne. Que les derniers sons que tu entendes soient mes mots d'amour et mes gémissements.

Je suis à toi.

Dors maintenant. Après cette dernière ivresse, cet ultime abandon. Je ne veux plus voir tes joues baignées de larmes. Laisse moi les accueillir en moi et me donner l'absolution.

Dors maintenant. Fies toi à moi. Ta main dans ma main, je te guiderai, je t'épaulerai. Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Je serai ton phare, ton port, le socle sur lequel tu pourras te dresser.

Je suis à toi.

Dors maintenant. Laisse ton esprit voguer vers d'autres lieux, plus heureux, plus paisibles et j'espère que je m'y trouverai. Laisse moi veiller sur ton sommeil. Rien ne pourra t'atteindre tant que tu seras ici, ta tête posée sur ma poitrine palpitante, ta main dans la mienne, ton souffle près du mien. Je repousserai les démons qui viendront perturber ton sommeil. Je les chasserai, je les détruirai et quand tu te réveilleras, quand tu ouvriras tes yeux, tu pourras lire ceci dans les miens.

Je suis à toi.

Je serai ta liqueur  
Qui lavera ton âme avec un jus qui est pur  
Je serai ton ancre


End file.
